


Card Shark

by TowerofBabel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 1900s, Akuma, Card Sharp - Freeform, Card Tournament, Drinking & Talking, Gambling Boat, Gen, Gun Violence, London, Mana (D.Gray-man), Millennium Earl - Freeform, Poker, The Clan of Noah, Tyki Mikk - Freeform, card shark, crown clown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel
Summary: Allen Walker is invited to a card tournament on a rich philanthropist's river gambling boat, but so is a member of the Noah. If Allen wins, everyone could die. If he loses, the same thing could happen. He has to use every trick in his arsenal to overcome grave odds, even at the risk of his own life.
Kudos: 4





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place before “Hallow”.

Several days after hunting down Innocence and destroying countless _Akuma_ —warlike soul-enslaved “machines” by the Millennium Earl—Allen Walker thought it was good to be back home at the _Black Order_. He felt grubby and smelled of sweat. His clothes and uniform needed a good wash too. He had a spare uniform and sent the one he had worn out for dry-cleaning.

Once he was settled in, he opted for a nice bath. So he took his washing items with him and made his way to the communal baths. He stripped in the changing room and then walked into the elegantly designed foundation baths that the _Black Order_ had crafted for its people.

When Komui took over as Chief of the _Black Order_ , he did some renovations to the Castle. He eliminated personal showers from each Exorcist's quarters and built a communal area. He said that it was a way for the Exorcist’s to get to know each other when they were at their most vulnerable. Of course, there were separate areas for the men and women.

Some of the Exorcist’s complained, but it more of cost-cutting thing for the _Black Order_. However, this all happened before Allen arrived to the _Black Order_ and became a member. He learned about it through Lenalee Lee one day when they engaged in causal conversion in the Dining Hall. Casual, meaning she ate her light breakfast while he scarfed down a meal fit for three kings. As a “Parasite Type” his metabolism needed a lot of fuel.

He sat down in the pool surrounding the foundations underneath it cascading waterfall of marble. He was completely alone. It was the perfect time to be with his own thoughts. The water soothed his bruises and sores, relaxing his muscles until he felt barely an ounce of an ache. He remained this way for five minutes taking in the solitude, then washed.

As he lathered himself, he heard something like metallic footfalls that got louder as they approached him. Turning towards it, he saw a robot. He looked at it, his body covered in thick soap covering his more sensitive areas. 

It was a duck and it quacked at him. “ _Okay…_ ” he said. “Ducks like water, I get it.”

Komui was always tinkering with newer and more advance technologies in his robotic research to help out the Exorcist’s in the field. He said he would prefer no one got hurt, and if a robot aided in that, his inventions would be in that regard. 

But despite his best efforts not all of his inventions turned out to be beneficial to the Black Order. And this robot was no exception. It was too small to be of any use in the field.

"And what do you do?" he asked it, as if the robot could talk, tilting his head with curiosity. “Another one of Komui’s toys, hmm? Komui?”

The duck waddled closer to him, cocked its head up, and then a voice rang out from a speaker in its chest, as a camera ejected from its mouth. A zoom lens focused in on him.

“Allen!”

“AH!” Walker croaked shocked. “What the hell, Komui?” Allen tried to cover himself.

“Glad to see you back!" Komui's voice reverberated through the tiny robot's speaker. “Although, I’m seeing more than you right now that I had ever wished to see.”

“Then don’t look!” Allen turned around to try to refocus his efforts to mask his exposure, almost mooning the camera.

“I see a full moon in the middle of the day,” Komui jeered.

“AH!” Walker screamed. “Stop looking at my naked body, Komui!”

“Purely for scientific purposes only, I assure you,” Komui said back with what sounded like amusement. “You have some nice tone muscular structure going on, a very healthy young man.”

Allen quickly grabbed a towel from the edge of the foundation pool and covered his lower region. He grumbled under his breath. Of all the times to be interrupted. Now he felt more stressed than before he came here. "Peeping Tom," Allen muttered.

Komui Lee, Lenalee Lee older brother and Chief of the _Black Order_ , often had no sense of decency when it came to the privacy of its members. He was enthusiastic and dedicated to his job, sometimes too much! But Allen always remembered what happened to the cat when it became too curious. And he was wistfully wanting to test if Komui had nine lives!

"Sorry to catch you at a bad time, and I know you just returned from a mission, but I have another assignment for you. And I believe it’s right up your alley!” the eager Chief said.

Allen was tired and he signed heavily. All he wanted to do was take a bath, have a meal, and then go back to his quarters, and sleep. He felt he could sleep for a week. But he was an Exorcist and he knew he had a responsibility. Often he felt it was duty to sacrifice his own well being for the Order. But Lavi told Allen he needed to chill and let loose sometimes. _Too much stress plays havoc on mental acuity of an Exorcist in the field_ , Lavi had said. 

Then again, the Millennium Earl didn’t take time off in killing innocent people.

"I just got back," Allen said politely.

"I know, sorry. Please come to my office when you've freshened up."

Allen nodded. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

The camera retracted back inside the duck's mouth and the robot turned and began to waddle away through the entrance to the baths. Allen watched Komui’s toy as it left and he wondered if he called on his Innocence could he grab it from here and crush it in his fist? He felt like venting some frustration and a small robot would do just the trick.

It was a tempting thought, but then he would no doubt have to explain his actions and pay for the damages. And he already had so much debt to pay of his Master, Marian Cross. A son-of-a-bitch if there ever was one. The man was cold-hearted monster who only cared about booze, women, and gambling, and not necessarily in that order. And with any loses, he would tell them to send the bill to his apprentice, Allen.

Allen clenched his fists. It made him angry just how much abused he had been through with his Master, and it was still happening. When he came back from his last mission, in fact, he found a letter addressed to him, with yet another collection notice of $23,000 for a one-night stand at an Inn. It included cost for liquor and damaged from a fight with some _Akuma_.

Allen went to leave the baths when he dropped his bar of soap. He bent over and searched beneath the water for it when his towel dropped. 

Just then, someone else came into the communal baths, and he a gasp! “Oh my god!”

Allen turned around. He was buck naked with everything exposed.

He didn’t know who it was, possibly an Exorcist or one of scientists, but he couldn’t put a name to a face at the moment, and yet, from the way she was looking at him, she was not looking to put a _name_ to his _face_ at that moment. She was looking lower down.

Allen covered himself with his hands.

Allen looked up at a sign above the inner entrance to the baths that said: “Women Baths”.

Allen’s face flushed and he smiled nervously. His towel was soaked and had sunken to the bottom of the pool. How the hell did he not notice that he had entered into the wrong communal area? He must have been more tired than he thought!

_Why didn’t Komui tell me when the duck was here?_

The female bather opened her mouth to let out a scream, but he jumped up out of the water and ran towards the changing area before she had a chance.

“I’m sorry!” he screeched out, as he bolted past her, naked as a jaybird.

* * *

  
Lavi, a Bookman assigned to the _Black Order_ from the Eastern Branch to record its history against the Millennium Earl, strolled casually down a corridor. He had just come from Komui's office, the Eastern Chief of the _Black Order_ , after hearing about Allen's latest mission. But it had been a relatively an uneventful one from the underlining tone of the young Exorcist's report. Except for battling Akuma, of course.

Only fifteen, his birthday was soon, Allen had been thrown into the line of battle several times, to come out alive against some pretty tough enemies. Lavi was impressed with Allen, but it was still uncertain what lay ahead for what was prophesied as the young Exorcist's destiny.

Lavi saw Allen Walker come walking down the opposite end of the same corridor, sighing heavily to himself. The young Exorcist looked tired. 

Lavi smiled at the teenager, three years his younger. Allen looked dapper dressed in a white dress shirt, close-chest vest, and dark trousers and boots. Casual wear, he once remarked. Lavi was with Komui when the toy duck spoke to Allen in the communal baths and had seen the be-all of Allen Walker, no butts about it.

“Allen!” Lavi said excitedly.

"Oh, hi, Lavi,” the teen said almost deflated. “What are you doing here?”

"I just finished reading your mission report," Lavi answered. "Bookmen have access to all Exorcist's reports. Nice job defeating those _Akuma_ , but too bad the rumour about the Innocence wasn’t true. Just another one of the Millennium Earl’s schemes to get you alone again, eh?”

"Yeah, I was disappointed too."

Lavi smiled. “But good luck in your new mission,” he said.

"Thanks. Wait! How do you know I have another mission?"

"Because I was there when Komui spoke to you in the baths. Oh, and next time, you might want to cover up quicker when you're on camera. The Director of the North American Branch was visiting and she was pretty shocked to see you bare-it-all and let it all hang out.”

Allen gasped. "You mean…”

Lavi saw the young Exorcist's face flush red with embarrassment. "Yup! She saw whole enchilada, I think she liked it.” He winked with his left eye, the other behind an eye patch. Blinded by an injury at an earlier age.

"Oh my god! I have to apologize!"

Lavi let out a belly laugh. "Gotcha! Just kidding!"

Allen frowned, gripping a fist at his side. "Not funny, Lavi,” he said vexed. “Not funny at all!” He stormed pass him, his pace twice that of normal.

"Come on, Allen. Can't you take a joke?” Allen didn’t reply. “Hmph,” he shrugged. “I guess not."

Lavi then walked away.

_To be continued..._


	2. Part 2

When Allen reached Komui's office, he knocked twice before entering, closing the door behind him. Treading carefully, he walked through a hoard of papers on the floor. There was also towers of books stacked everywhere that looked like they were about to topple.

He saw Komui's rabbit coffee mug on the edge of his desk among surrounding books and approached it. "Um, Komui? Are you alive in all this? I think this place is messier than the last time I was here." Allen was amazed was the disarray like a child who didn't put away his toys.

"One man's mess is another man's organization, Allen." Komui's disembodied and exhausted voice came from behind the desk. The Chief of the _Eastern Branch of the Black Order_ was always doing paperwork. One of the perks of being an infield Exorcist was that Allen had only a small amount to do when he submitted his reports, but they still had to be as thorough as possible, right down to every detail.

Allen received complements on his reports. Despite not having a formal education, Mana had taught him how to read and write, what little he did have served him quite well.

Komui's head popped up over the pile of papers on his desk with a tired smile. The man, himself, was a happy person, always looking at things with a positive tone. His glasses were crooked on his face when he appeared. Komui fixed them. He then stood up. The pile on his desk, however, only showed Komui's top half.

"I have no idea how you can work in such a mess, Komui," Allen remarked.

"I get by," Komui replied. "Besides, I know where everything is. Careful not to step on those papers on the floor in front of my desk. They're new and have to be filed."

Allen lifted a foot and then moved away from the said papers, shifting to the left of the desk. He did see the image of a boot print on one paper but didn't say anything. There was a small couch near by and Allen made his way to it, but didn't sit. Instead, he looked down and saw even more papers covering it. Everything looked like a bomb went off in Komui's office.

Komui sipped his rabbit faced coffee mug and then stuck out his tongue. "Bah! It's cold!" he said. "I need my hot coffee to help me work." He whined. "So much bloody paperwork. After each Exorcist submits a report after a mission, I then have to go through it, condense the contents, and then submit my own report to the _Black Order_ higher-ups. It takes up so much of my time. I would rather be working on my inventions."

"Like that toy duck your sent into the _Woman's_ bath to find me?" Allen replied.

Komui chuckled. "Yes, well, but a bath is a bath, right?" he said. "You're refreshed now?"

Allen gave Komui a narrowed gaze. "So, what is this new mission you have for me? And please don't tell me you requested my assistance to help you clean up your office? Because if so, I'm leaving right now. I'm tried, Komui. I just came back from a tiresome mission."

"No, Allen," Komui said plainly, "a lot of this paperwork is for a new special project. That's why I asked you to be careful where you step. If even one ounce of information is unreadable, it could jeopardize the entire thing, and set things back weeks, months, even years!"

Allen gulped, and then eyed the piece of paper on the floor in front of Komui's desk with his boot print on it. Allen didn't ask what the 'special project' was. He thought it was best to let sleeping dogs lie, and hoped, no one later examined the boot print on the paper to his. It was best to see what this new mission was and then get the heck out.

Komui looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I should invent a computerized filing system so information can be retrieved at the push of a button? All these papers are a bit problematic. Nah, hard copies are aways best. They're always easier for me to find."

Allen cocked an eye brow. _Easier, he says…_

"Hmm, now where did that sheet go with the mathematical specs to the project? I think it fell off the edge of my desk to the floor somewhere? It's very important."

Allen swallowed again. _Oh, crap…_ he thought.

Allen thought of Komui as some kind of mad scientist, but without the full blown insanity. Although he could be eccentric at times, he was a brilliant man. He was also very protective of his sister Lenalee, too, and if anyone made even the tiniest advance towards her, that person would be subjected to the most harshest duties to be found in the _Black Order_.

He heard a rumour that someone from the kitchen staff made an advance towards Lenalee. She just brushed it off as a casual remark, but when Komui heard about it, well, even the _Black Order_ had sewers to clean. He had not been seen in the kitchen since.

Just then, the door to Komui's office opened and Lenalee came in.

"Hello, Brother," she said happily.

Komui smiled. "Lenalee! I'm glad to see you."

Allen looked at her. Lenalee was cute, he couldn't deny it. But he knew mixing business with pleasure just wouldn't work for an Exorcist. He had to keep a relative distance. In his line of work, attachments could be deadly—even though he would lay down his life to save another. Not to say the Black Order didn't feel like a family to him, but emotion could be the enemy when battling Akuma. And yet, he couldn't turn off his emotions like Kanda.

_I'm not a robot, I have feelings, and urges just like any other hot blooded man…_

Yet even a simple: "Would you like to get some dinner together?" would bring a hailstorm of vengeance from Komui. And Allen didn't want to clean the sewers.

_But if I still want to BE a man, I better keep myself in check here._

Allen first met Lenalee outside the main gate of the Castle when he first arrived to the _Black Order_ , and after she belted Kanda over the head with a clipboard for being insufferable, believing Allen was an _Akuma_ because the Gatekeeper saw a mark that it interpreted as the mark of an _Akuma_ on his forehead above his left eye—a five star pentagram.

Allen had met a few pretty women during his travels, but Lenalee was the prettiest. But it wasn't until they wrapped up a particular mission together did he then notice her true loveliness. She always brightened a room and she always brightened his heart. He felt his heart thump faster as she walked into the office, but he tried to hide his enthusiasm with her arrival. She wore a short skirt that showed her nice slender thighs. The rest of her was pretty nice too. Her hair felt down to her shoulders and seemed to glister in the light of the room.

Then he saw Komui eye him and he cast his eyes away from Lenalee. Allen momentarily envisioned himself with a mop and bucket scrubbing off dirt and grim in the deepest sewer drain and fighting off rumoured very large alligators who liked to pick off the cleaners. To date, three swear cleaners had gone missing, only their work equipment remained behind.

Allen cleared his throat, and watched as Lenalee handed her brother another mug of coffee off a silver tray she carried. On the tray was also some cookies, shaped in the form of rabbit heads like the character on Komui's other mug, placing them down on the desk. They had pink frosting and rather large ears. Lenalee liked to bake, so she may have made them herself for Komui.

"Allen," she said with her usual chipper tone. "Has Komui explained to you about our next assignment yet?" She came to stand next to him.

" _Our_ assignment?" Allen turned to Komui. "For the accompaniment of _two_ Exorcists, the mission must be very important," he added.

"That's right," Komui's said, stepping out into the open with the new mug of hot coffee in hand. He took a slip and basked in the taste for a moment. Then took a cookie and bit off an ear. "And I believe it's the perfect assignment for you, Allen," he said, his mouth partially full.

"Brother, swallow before you talk, or you might choke," Lenalee chided Komui.

Komui swallowed, then took another sip of coffee to wash it down.

He continued, "When it came across my desk, and was in need of immediate attention, while Lavi was her just before you came in, he reminded me of your trials with General Cross and your fondness to gamble. So, naturally, I thought of you for this mission. It involves Poker."

Allen frowned, recalling some bad memories. "I wouldn't call it a fondness, Komui," he said disgruntled. "It was more like survival." Allen recalled his days traveling with his Master and gambling in dirty Salons to earn money, not only to pay off his Master's sordid debts but also to eat and live himself. "Notwithstanding, what's the assignment?"

"It involves a gambling tournament organized by a rich philanthropist named William Tate. It takes place in two days on a riverboat in London. He's invited some of the top players in the world to participate. And a member of the _Black Order_ did receive such an invitation. Unfortunately, he can't attend." Komui paused, and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Allen wondered why. Komui then smiled. "So I want _you_ to attend instead, Allen. Information has surfaced that one of the Clan of Noah will be attending, but we don't know who."

"So you want us to infiltrate the tournament and gather information?" Allen asked. "Does this involve Innocence? Should we be ready to protect all those people attending?"

"I don't know, but when a member of the Clan of Noah is involved, you can be assured something sinister is up. The _Black Order_ does know the Millennium Earl and the Noah enjoy engaging with the wealthy elite and like to stay connected, so this could be the reason one of them was sent an invitation. It would also entice others with similar backgrounds to accept. We don't have a recent picture of William Tate…" Komui rummaged through some papers. "Ah, here we go." He handed the picture to Allen.

Allen took notice of a large, posh man, with a handlebar moustache. He was mixing with other socialists at a dinner engagement when the picture was taken in this setting. It was a profile picture and William Tate looked to be speaking with a tall, young individual with darkest hair. "Is that who I think it is?"

Lenalee took a look. "I think it is, Allen," she said, with concern. "That's Tyki Mikk. Maybe he'll be the one attending representing the Noah?"

"He's not that great of a poker player," Allen began to say. Suddenly, a revelation hit him. "Ah, Komui, there's a problem with the plan," Allen said. "I'm too young. I can't enter 'official' tournaments, there's an age limit. You have to eighteen. Master Cross once tried to enter me into a tourney when I was younger, but it ultimately failed despite making me look like an easy target because I was young and 'inexperienced'."

Komui mused, he looked Allen up and down. "Your age and height do pose a problem, but luckily you have something going for you in this case: your white hair. Despite your boyish appearance, everyone will think you're a lot older. And I'm not making light of your situation, Allen. It's an asset in this case."

Allen nodded. His hair turned white with fright after his encounter with the Millennium Earl that day long ago when he was younger, with the return of Mana, his mentor. He wanted Mana back so bad after he died that he called upon the Earl to grant his wish. Little did he know that it was a trick and Mana's soul became trapped in an _Akuma_. Allen wasn't sure how he did it, but his Innocence had activated on its own in the presence of an _Akuma_ and he managed to release Mana's soul back to great beyond, but not after he sustained an eye injury.

Mana sliced him with one of his mechanical talon appendages in a rage for bringing him back without thinking of the consequences. Allen had been very apologetic, but he just missed Mana.

Allen shook the memory aside. "Oh, that could work," Allen said quietly still within a moment of recollection about that day. "As long as I don't tell anyone my real age." Allen put a hand through his hair, it was thick. "I suppose for once my hair can work towards my advantage."

Lenalee suddenly inserted her hand into his lush hair, her hand moved through it feeling its consistency. "It's very soft, Allen," she remarked. "Do you use a special shampoo?"

Allen squeaked abashed and his face flushed. _Why is she touching my hair?_

Komui looked downright aghast, his mouth almost dropping to the floor.

"It is pretty nice, Allen," she said innocently. "Oh, I do seem to recall someone in the Science Department asked me to ask you if you would give them a sample of it to analyze for any residual bio-markers of Innocence as Innocence is in all DNA of a host even in hair cells."

At this point, Komui's new mug of coffee seemed to be boiling over with some sort of outward heat source. It was spilling all over his paperwork at his feet.

Allen swallowed hard.

"Um," Allen said, a little speechless. Komui looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Allen let out a nervous laugh. "Sure, but maybe not at the moment, okay?" he said, worried that he was able to be attacked by Komui for enticing Lenelee into some sort of fetish touching.

Komui looked at Allen with dagger eyes.

Lenalee dropped her hand. Then she looked confused at Komui. "Anything wrong, Brother?" she asked, seeing his reaction. "It was a legitimate request from he Science Department."

Komui suddenly smiled. "Oh?" he said, as if her words had some magical power to calm the savage beat inside him. He cleared his throat. "If it's for science, sure," he said calmly. "Allen, shave off your hair and give it to the Science Department."

"What?" Allen balked. "Wait just a minute."

Lenalee chuckled. "Maybe later, we don't have time to gather a sample right now."

"If the Science Department wants a small clipping, then I'm happy to oblige, but I'm not going to shave my head bald for them," Allen said.

Something in Komui's stare told Allen that his refusal was on the level of insubordination, an evil twinkle glint off his glasses. For a moment, he saw Komui coming after him with the largest part of shears the Chief could find or even build and cutting off his hair just to please Lenalee, and so Allen wouldn't look attractive to her—not to say she even feel that way.

"Just a small sample would be fine, Allen," Lenalee said, "but later. We have a new mission."

Allen let out a small sigh of relief.

Komui handed Allen a file folder before leaving after a short mission briefing and Allen browsed through it as he made it back to his quarters, and Lenalee to hers, but he would have to go through it more thoroughly on the trip there. He knew he would have some time to do so.

He started to pack his things.

_To be continued..._


	3. Part 3

Their assignment took them to the docks of the River Thames by horse and carriage. The area was filled with boats of every model loading and unloading cargo. It smelled pretty dank and so did a lot of the people and the noise was enough to wake the dead.

Allen didn't mind it. It actually made him smile. It reminded him of when he was in a travelling circus with Mana. The sights, the sounds, and the smells of being a member of its troupe brought back fond memories of that time. And of Mana in his clown get-up.

London was a far cry from those days, but it did remind Allen of when he accidentally fell in a clump of horse manure when he wasn't looking when he was outside the Big Top. Since he couldn't bath it out of his clothes immediately and he had perform, he could smell it throughout the entire show. Mana tried to hide it by slightly altering Allen's stint whereby Allen would fall at the beginning in some mud for levity, Allen dressed as a clown. It did the trick.

Bathing was a luxury back then unlike the bathing facilities like the _Black Order_ now and Allen considered himself privileged. There were days back then when he couldn't bath to preserve water. And Allen even slept with the animals to stay warm, and they smelled. He had a lot of fond memories about those days even after the fact.

From the dock, they boarded a small ferry that took them to the gambling boat owned by William Tate. There was a strong wind blowing over the river, so the white caps were rough. There was one moment where Allen thought he would fall over and even be sick. The captain was speeding. He had yelled for the man to slow down, but it was for naught.

During on the trip there Allen had had an uneasy feeling that something sinister waited for him and Lenalee on board the gambling boat. Something else also nagged at him. Komui never mentioned who the Exorcist was William Tate invited to participate in the tournament for which Allen had replaced and why he suddenly relinquished the invitation to attend. Regardless of his concerns, it was nothing to worry Lenalee about. Allen kept the concern to himself.

When they arrived on the gambling boat, the riverboat, with his large rear paddlewheel engine, they were greeted warmly and escorted by one of the crew to VIP quarters. Allen and Lenalee both got their own rooms, which surprised Allen. The boat was quite large, so there was more than enough room to accommodate multiple guests. After the tournament, the rooms were for each guest to rest for the night. It would be too tiresome to play and then leave.

Allen and Lenalee's rooms was decorated with Old English charm. The boat was large, two story, with both living quarters and recreational facilities, and from where it was birthed, just on the edge of London, it had a tremendous view of the cityscape.

"Wow, very regal," Allen said, unable to hold in his excitement.

Lenalee joined him in his room. "My room's the same," she said, "across the hall."

Allen recalled Komui's mission folder. William Tate had a lot of money, earning it at the start of the Industrial Revolution, creating machines that were designed to make other machines. He had been an enterprising entrepreneur in his youth, and continued to be so. Middle-aged now, Tate had many casinos and every year he sponsored a poker tournament inviting top players.

It was all in good fun according to Komui's information, and often business contacts were made here, an interconnection between others.

William Tate had once told a newspaper reporter when asked that the tournaments were his way of advancing the interests of other businesses. And the money was a way to aid to capitalize on a growing economy. Everyone invited was wealthy, but the money that was exchanged between the losers and winner was moot. It was the connections that was the real money maker, because often, they gave growth to and a new market to enter.

However, if one of the Noah was playing this year, Allen wondered, it was best that an Exorcist be present, even if only to observe.

The _Black Order_ was funding this excursion and gave Allen money to pay with.

_If it was up to me, I'd win this sucker! And with my winnings, minus what I would have to give back to the Order, I could pay off a good chuck of my Master's debts—if he hasn't racked up more in my absence? But knowing the Master, it's probably doubled by now._

_Or I could just keep everything for myself and buy the biggest meal I've ever had. That will teach my Master! Lavi said to enjoy myself, so why not?_

Allen smiled devilishly to himself with the thought, one that would scare small children, and he chuckled under his breath, basking in the idea of screwing his Master and finally getting ahead.

"Why are you smiling like that Allen?" Lenalee suddenly asked. "It's creepy."

Allen blinked, her words knocking him out of his reverie. "Oh? Sorry, I was just…" Explaining it would just be too narcissist. "I'm just psyching myself up for the card game," he lied.

Lenalee nodded. She bought it.

Allen had information on mostly every member of the Noah, but he didn't know everything about them. And there was no way to know which one of the Noah was coming to play, or even, if they were already on board the boat. From past experience, he believed it was Tyki Mikk.

Allen hadn't seen any of the guests yet, so he would probably see Tyki at the Game Room. And then watch him like a hawk. Tyki knew Allen, but he doubt the Noah would just blow his cover. Tyki liked to gamble, it was one of his weaknesses.

Sitting on his bed, Allen started to unpack a few things. He and Lenalee had arrived in civilian clothes, but they had brought their Exorcist uniforms just in case of trouble.

In a side pocket of his suitcase was a deck of cards. They were given to him by some travellers on a train. They were a thank-you gift after winning their clothes back from a swindler in a strip poker game, a game he also had to save a naïve Arystar Krory who had lost almost everything he wore except for his underwear.

Allen took them everywhere. They were a good luck charm whenever he traveled and helped him focus his mind when he got bored. Card games, trick games—Allen knew them all. He also knew how to cheat, but he didn't think he would need to here. And besides, if this tournament was on the level, then there would be Spotters to prevent such a thing.

He didn't want to go back to the _Black Order_ accused of being a cheater. ( _Even though in my heart, I know I am one_ ). It would be bad for the reputation of the _Black Order_.

He would play to win. The tournament could only had one winner.

But if he gathered some good Intel on the Noah, then even losing (on purpose) would be worth it. He just hoped there would be no trouble here.

"Is that your lucky deck of cards, Allen?" Lenalee asked. "I recall seeing you playing Solitaire on a mission while we waited for the enemy to show. They look old and used."

Allen smiled, flipping through the beat-up deck. They were discoloured and bent in places and the Ace of Spaces even had a rip half way through. "They come in handy during those times I'm bored. They also have sentimental value." Lenalee nodded. She knew the train story.

Lenalee put a hand on Allen's knee and he felt his face blush. "You don't have to play alone anymore, Allen. You're with the Order now." She smiled. "Lets go register. We should sign in."

Allen swallowed. He looked at Lenalee, and suddenly, for whatever reason, he had the image of Komui holding the largest pair of shears Allen could ever imagine in his hands. " _If you even think of my sister in any other way than platonic, Allen, I'll cut off more than just your hair!_ "

The thought made Allen shiver.

"Let's wait a while," Allen said, putting the cards into the right pocket of his pants, moving away from Lenalee, her hand slipping off his knee. "I want to be the last one to sign in."

"Why's that?"

"I want to check all the names of the players to see if one stands out."

"In case it's the Noah player?" Lenalee asked with a smile. "Good thinking, Allen! Although, the Noah may not use a real name. From the pictures Komui gave you, do you think you can pick the Noah out? We know the Millennium Earl has different forms."

Allen shrugged. "Dunno," Allen said, then cleared his throat.

He was suddenly feeling very uneasy with Lenalee in his room alone.

"I have to use the restroom, Lenalee," Allen suddenly said. But it was a lie. He thought it was best to be alone right now. And to distract himself from certain thoughts transgressing in his mind when it came to Lenalee. His hormones upended. "I'll meet you in the Game Room in a few minutes. But be careful. And try to get a feel for the other players for any suspicious behaviour, maybe you can pick out the Noah."

"Right," Lenalee said, nodded, and then left.

Allen sat in his room alone and sighed. He took a moment to reflect on what may or may not unfold in the upcoming game. He had to be careful not to give himself away to the Noah, or the other guests would become targets. He hoped this was just a friendly game, and the Noah, whoever it was, was just here to play a simple tourney of poker.

Hope sprung eternal.

_To be continued..._


	4. Part 4

Allen was the last player to register for the poker tournament, and he handed over, quite reluctantly—because it wasn't his money and he didn't want to be on the hook for it—one thousand pounds of the _Black Order's_ money for chips to the Banker.

There was a total of sixteen players participating, but no name stuck out at him when he read the entire register.

Allen used an alias Komui gave him, the name of the member of the _Black Order_ that had been invited. Allen didn't know the Exorcist, he had never met the man, but for the next couple of hours, he would be that man. His age not even questioned because of his white hair. He was short, but in this era a lot of people were due to a lack of proper dietary requirements that often stunted growth. He'd grow, he knew. And with all the food he was eating at the _Order_ , he knew he would have a growth spurt any day now.

The Game Room was situated in the middle of the river boat on the first floor and it was the largest area, with a bar—windows gave a pleasant view of the River Thames and the surrounding wharfs. It was decorated wall to wall with dark stained wood panelling with a few paintings spread throughout.

The game table was large, made of rich-brown oak, and had a green velvet fabric playing surface. It was the focus of the room. There was room for all the sixteen players and a _Dealer_. The Dealer was seated at the table awaiting the game to begin, dressed in black trousers, a white shirt, and a black vest. Three male _Spotters_ , dressed similarly, stood within the room, and were spread out at equal intervals ready to observe for when the tournament started. They would not interact with the players and watch that there was no cheating.

Allen sat down at the table without hassle next to a portly gentleman three times his better, the man was smoking and Allen winced at the smell of the tobacco. It was a weird smell, but one Allen knew—foreign tobacco from an Indian Reserve. Very strong and cheap stuff. Sometimes he could get a whiff of the same kind of tobacco from others when he was with Mana in the circus. After a good performance, some of the troupe would relax with a little smoke.

The man gave Allen a curious look, but then went on smoking. He also had a brandy.

Allen glanced around. From the non-chalet attitudes of the other players, the money was the only thing anyone cared about not how young Allen looked.

Little did they know, he was no novice. He was a pro, per se. And he was not going to let them take his money without a fight. Besides, he wasn't here to lose. He didn't want to be on the hook for the money when the _Black Order_ came calling for it back. He was already in enough debt when it came to his Master's costs, whom he summarily kept adding to.

Youthful, a player sat across from him at the table. He was dressed genteel in a dark suit like a noble, and carried a small crystal flute from the bar. _Old enough to play, old enough to drink,_ Allen thought. He had pale skin and brown eyes with dark hair. He looked a little older then Allen, but not by much. At first, the player merely smiled at him in silence, but then introduced himself.

"Hello, the name's David," the player revealed. "And this is my brother Jas. Nice to meet you. You look a little young to be in this tournament."

Allen immediately noticed David's youthful-handsomeness, which was a polar opposite to his brother, who appeared clownish and goofy-looking, but who also was dressed like a noble. His brother had blonde hair and wore an ostentatious yellow shirt that a black vest partially covered.

"Al—" He stopped himself. He had almost slipped up before the game had not even begun. "And the same can be said about you. You call me Maverick Hunter."

"Oh," David said surprised. "For a second there, I thought your name was Al. You were about to say Al, right? Or are we going by fake names?" David shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm going to win this tournament. Then you can tell me your real name, Maverick Hunter. Maybe for the rest of the time, I'll simply call you Al. Would you like me to call you that?"

Allen shrugged.

"I noticed you came in last," David said. "There is something about being fashionably late, but I think you just wanted to get a glance at the completion before the game started. Am I right?"

_Very perceptive_ , Allen thought.

David, nor his brother Jas, were not going to make him ride him this soon. He had almost let his real name slip, but the mistake was not going to ruin his flow. He knew what David was doing. And every player did it before a big game. They intimidated their opponent to immediately psyche them out. Allen had seen it too many times to count.

"Everyone says I look younger than I am," David then said, taking a sip of his drink. "I'm actually a lot older than people know, although I don't much like alcohol. This is a non-alcoholic beverage, if you're wondering. As for how young I look, credit goes to the Dead Sea waters east of Jordan that I bath in quarterly. It helps keep the skin taunt."

Allen's brow rose. "I heard about that place. The Dead Sea is supposed to have medicinal properties for certain ailments and bathing in its turquoise waters can benefit your life. But it's also devoid of all sea life because it contains way too much salt. Just don't drink the water."

David chuckled. "Yeah," he with a large smile. "The salt water draws out impurities, its said." He looked back at his brother, Jas. "Although, it can't heal everything…like stupidity."

Jas had his back turned and was looking at a painting on the wall behind David. The painting was of a wolf and a little girl wearing a red cloak in a forest setting. Allen knew the tale of 'Little Red Riding Hood'. Jas had his finger to his more than average sized mouth, and he mused to himself. "Hey, David, I like this picture," Jas said. "Isn't this about that wolf that dresses up as an old granny to trick her granddaughter? I always liked that story when we read it back home."

David smiled thinly. Then cleared his throat. "Ay, Jas—play attention, the game is about to start. You're my support, remember?"

"Oh," Jas whipped around, "yeah, right! Sorry Brother, I'll be good."

"Just stand back," David ordered, "and get yourself a fruit juice or something. I don't want anyone accusing me of cheating." He laughed short. "Not like I need too. This might be a long game…" David looked at the others as they settled in, Allen saw, "…or maybe not."

Jas then went to get a drink.

Lenalee suddenly came to stand next to Allen and David's eyes widened as if he had just looked upon the face of an angel. "Oh my…" he breathed out. "Such a lovely sight to beset my eyes."

"Let me introduce my companion," Allen said, choosing his words carefully. Lenalee was his guest, but she was also accompanying him. He wanted to be clear that they were here 'together'. Just before they departed Komui said for Allen to look after his sister in case the Noah tried something, or from other leachers. You never knew what perverts came out of the woodwork during times like this. "She'll be watching the game like your brother—"

David rose to his feet and then gave a respected bow with one hand across his stomach. He then spoke something in French, something cultured and suave, obviously to impress her, and then smiled sweetly. "You're very beautiful, Miss. Are you two involved?"

Lenalee looked at Allen and he turned to share her gaze. She knew she couldn't use her real name or the Noah at the game would recognize it. If they knew all the names of the Noah, then it would only stand to reason the Noah had the majority of the names of the every Exorcist.

"May have a name to go with such ravaging beauty?" asked David acting like a Romeo.

Lenalee hesitated for a moment.

Allen got nervous. Lenalee had plenty of time to come up with a pseudonym for herself and she had settled on two as they made their way to the docks in the carriage. Allen knew them both. Had David's debonair nature distracted her from speaking? He had to nip this in the bud fast.

Allen opened is mouth to speak for Lenalee, when…

"My name is Jezebel," she said.

_Jezebel?_ Allen thought. _Where did that name come from? That wasn't either of the two names you told me about?_

"Ah," David said with such amusement, sitting back down, taking a sip of his drink, "an interesting name. From the Bible, Deuteronomy—the name just casts wickedness. Jezebel was a bad girl. I like bad girls, they excite me." He smiled broadly. "She embodies everything that must be eliminated, as the story of her existence goes, so that the purity of god's world will not be further contaminated. I take it that she keeps you pure?" he directed the query to Allen.

Allen gulped. But then he understood Lenalee's pick in a new name. It gave her the impression of a wicked and dangerous person, one not to be crossed. Without going physical, she already told David that she was not a person to be trifled going by name alone.

"You're lucky," David said to Allen, with a thin smirk, "she must be quite fun. Not very often in this day and age where purity of one's companion holds a man's heart for long."

Something about David's words unnerved Allen.

Allen shook his head. "No, we're just friends," he said. He immediately regretted it, because now that gave David an opening to court Lenalee further. He had said Lenalee, or _Jezebel_ , was her name now, was his companion. Now he said they were 'just friends'? That was two errors he had made and the game hadn't even gotten started yet. He wasn't much of a lair.

David pursuing Lenalee was a problem. He couldn't watch Lenalee and concentrate on the game at the same time. On the other hand, if push came to shove, and David did try something with her, or anyone else for that matter, Lenalee could defend herself. And shove her Dark Boots up their rear end.

Jas returned, giggling. "Me thinks the man doth protest too much," he said, sipping a glass of what looked like purple grape juice from a large glass.

"Jas, enough," David chided. "And Shakespeare has nothing to do with this. Forgive my brother. He gets confused sometimes. Fortunately, he's not playing, or he'd be out in the first round. I, on the other hand, intend to win this tourney."

"Allen's pretty good, too," Lenalee remarked. "You might have some competition."

"Oh, really?" David smiled delighted. Lenalee gasped, slapping a hand to her mouth when she accidentally spoke Allen's name. "I'm looking forward to a good game, Allen."

_The cat's out of the bag already,_ Allen thought with some worry. _No, not yet…_

Allen sighed, then tried to cover. "Allen is my middle name, my friends call me that because—"

"Maverick Hunter is a cheesy cover name?" David said, and laughed. "Ok, Allen…"

None of the other players seemed to care. They were only here for the money, and since Allen's thousand pounds was already registered, a player was a player.

David shrugged. "To tell you the truth, the rest of these players look like amateurs." He got disgruntled groins and vile looks from them. David laughed. He didn't seem to care. "But if you can give me a run for my money, all the better. I was tutored by the very best."

"Tutored?"

Jas nodded. "Yeah, Tyki taught him well."

"Quiet, Jas!" David scorned him.

Allen gasped softly and the moisture in his mouth suddenly dried up.

The Noah player that the _Black Order_ Komai wanted him to find and who registered to play in William Tate's Poker Tournament was now sitting directly in front of him. That would make David's real name " _Devit_ " and his brother " _Jasdero"_. They were twins, Devit being the more dominant one. Together, they were the tenth and the eleventh disciple of the current Noah Clan.

David smiled. "Tyki's my... _uncle_ , you can say." But Allen knew it was a lie. "A real card shark. Unfortunately, he couldn't attend the tournament, so I took his place. Much like you, a substitute. But does it really matter as long as the money's on the table?"

_How does the Noah know I'm substituting?_ Allen thought.

Allen gulped, but he pushed his nervousness down. He couldn't let the twins know he was on to them or everyone at the tournament would be in danger. It was best to just play the tournament out to its completion. He'd have plenty of time to figure out their real agenda. If any _Akuma_ were in the area, his _Cursed Eye_ would detect them quickly.

Allen nodded. "Yeah, I guess," was all he said back, friendly. "Let's have a good game." He then gave Lenalee a brief, revealing look. From her expression, it was obvious she was aware of the danger. She knew Devit and Jasdero as well. Their profiles were in the dossier mission docket Kosumi gave them to look over. But it was a shock to see them playing in the tournament.

They were playful and mischievous, but Allen expected Tyki Mikk to attend. He didn't expect them. Allen was caught off guard. Too many things had already gone awry. It was like these Noah were putting down all his defences one by one without even trying, rendering him "psychologically naked", per se.

_I don't mind surprises,_ he thought, _but nothing this unexpected. And why wasn't my_ Cursed Eye _immediately triggered with these two? They must be masking it somehow—but how?_

"Wanna make a side bet, Allen?" David then asked with a large smile. "I only ask because I predict it will only be you and me at the end, the only real two real players here."

"Let's just see what happens," Allen replied carefully. "I believe there's enough money up for grabs. And I honestly believe the others will give you a run for your money, David." Allen said this purposely. It was a way to get the others to gain up on David in the tournament. And the other fourteen players looked to be in agreement with Allen with looks of ire to David.

David looked at the others and smirked. He snorted out a laugh. He shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself, Allen. Then we'll just play for the current stakes. But it'll be your loss."

"Yeah, _your_ loss," Jasdero said, giggling, sticking out his tongue which was completely purple with grapefruit juice. "David will club you all to death with his playing. Get it?"

That, Allen thought, was what he was afraid of.

David merely rolled his eyes, groaned, and put a hand to his face in abashment. "Let's just play," he said, looking at Allen through his fingers. He smiled almost evilly behind them. "To the victor, the spoils, and I'm feeling exceptionally lucky today."

_To be continued..._


	5. Part 5

After three hours of play, four players had been eliminated, and Allen was in second place behind Devit in chips. However, Chip Leader changed back and forth throughout the game.

In the next game…

"I call!" the hefty player said to Allen's left.

"Straight Heart Flush!" Allen said, putting his cards on the table.

The man slammed his fist to the table and swore in French. Allen had eliminated him. The Dealer confirmed the win. The man stormed off, went to the register, and signed it to indicate he was out. It was an official tally of the game and would prove who was the victor without a threat of a challenge afterwards. Everything was verified by officials and it was on the level.

The Dealer passed the chips to Allen. With that win, he was Chip Leader again. Devit was a close second. Without doing a thorough calculation, Allen surmised Devit was less than a few hundred pounds behind him. But that could change in an instant with a high stakes hand.

Devit was the only true competition in the tournament, Allen had to admit. Tyki had tutored him well, or perhaps he had a hidden talent for "card sharping", another name for game sharking, as people used to called it, even card counting. Devit was a threat in more ways than one. His brother Jasdero was behaving himself and Allen left Lenalee to watch him as he played cards.

Allen initially thought was he would win the tournament easily, but now it wasn't so cut and dry with Devit. He hadn't played his trump card yet. He didn't want to give himself away just how good he was, what was happening in the game was typical play, back and forth. He wanted to give Devit a false sense of security, then later, snatch victory away from him. That was his plan.

_No one beats me at cards,_ Allen thought conclusively.

With the next hand, Allen pretended to lose, while Devit eliminated two more players. He became Clip Leader after this.

An hour later, it was only him and Devit with all other players eliminated.

They sat opposite each other across the table. Devit leaned back with his cards faced down on the green velvet, nursing another drink from the bar. He took a sip of his third glass of non-alcoholic whatever. Devit's card playing was sharp. From the looks of his brother, however, Jasdero looked like he was drunk with excitement. Devit was playing it calm and cool.

Devit cranked his neck to the right, it cracked with a juicy sound which made Allen momentarily cringe. It didn't sound normal. "I bet $300," he said, tossing chips into the centre of the table with a pile that was already there and mounting.

Allen stared at David, and the Noah stared right back at him. Allen tried to evaluate the situation.

Allen had a good hand, but the odds were Devit may have a better one. Allen knew how to read people's body language when they played him. Little twitches in different places of the body or facial expressions indicated truth or deception. "Tells", as some called it. But something about Devit's expression told Allen he was hiding something. "Raise $150," Allen returned.

"Raise $200 more."

Allen knew it now, Devit was bluffing. "I raise an additional $300."

Devit eyed him. "You're playing me, Allen," he said sneakily. "So, I call. What do you have?"

"Full House," Allen said, fanning the hand out on the table in front of him, "Diamonds."

"Damn!" Devit tossed his hand onto the middle of the table. Three cards flipped over to reveal their face value, but the other two didn't. "Nice play. We seem to be even now."

"Yeah, it appears so." Allen gathered the large stake of chips and quickly brought them to his side of the table. The Dealer shuffled the cards. He turned to Lenalee, she was standing behind him. Periodically, she had left to get him a drink of lemonade. She was hovering over him like a hawk. But he didn't mind. "Are you bored, Lenalee? It's been four hours."

She smiled. "Nope, I like watching you play. You're really as good as everyone says you are."

Devit smirked, and said, "And yet, no side bet; what a pity. I told you it would be your loss, Allen." Jasdero giggled. His brother had never left his side except to get Devit a drink. "So, tell me, Allen…You have me curious about something. What's with the white hair?"

"None of your business," Allen answered curtly.

"Have I encroached upon a touchy subject?"

"Let's just play cards!"

Devit laughed. Jasdero chuckled.

Devit was being awfully coy and mature, Allen thought. He was pegged as being a trickster and one of the Noah more prone to shoot from the hip and ask questions later, a sadistic psychopath. He was playing well and smartly, acting uncharacteristically cultivated, which troubled Allen. Maybe Tyki Mikk tutored Devit in other things other than playing cards? Or Devit had more hidden traits than Allen realized? He was one of the noble elitists, after all.

Something was up. Allen couldn't figure out what Devit's game plan was. The Noah didn't need money, they were aristocrats and wealthy beyond avarice. The Noah liked to make _Akuma_ and to help the Millennium Earl with his plans.

Something also struck Allen, he had not seen William Tate throughout the entire game. He was a big man with a handlebar moustache in his late fifties. If this was his poker tournament, he should have been here. Even to begin the tournament. In fact, an assistant did that job. And yet, no one questioned his supposed absence. Why?

"A serious player, indeed," Devit said, smirking. Jasdero chuckled. "Okay, let's make things more interesting since it's just the two of us now, Allen. We're both good. I suggest we up the ante."

_Here's where things get serious_ , Allen thought.

Allen cocked a brow. "What did you have in mind? The winner of this tournament walks away with 15,000 pounds, plus their own entry money. I think that's enough of an incentive to play."

"True, but I'm talking about playing for something much more valuable than money." Devit reached underneath the table and brought out a piece of Innocence. The small block glowed bright green in his hand. Allen gasped. "From your reaction, I gather you know what this is, Allen Walker." Allen gasped again. "Oh, yes…" Devit smiled. "I'm not stupid. I've known who you were from the very start. The other Exorcist from the _Black Order_ originally invited to this tournament needed to be eliminated so you could come in his stead. This is his Innocence, truth be told."

The guests gasped in shock. That's why Allen felt Komui was hiding something when he was given the mission, he didn't want to tell Allen that the other Exorcist had been killed.

Allen jumped to his feet, his _Cursed Eye_ suddenly activated. Now that Devit had revealed himself, the block had somehow lifted. It must have taken a lot of energy to prevent his _Cursed Eye_ from detecting him. Devit, indeed, had a hidden talent. Or maybe, it was the combination of both Noah that had blocked it? Regardless, the block was broken now.

"Give that Innocence to me right now!" Allen demanded. He didn't active Crown Clown yet, it would only startle the guests but it would also entice unwanted violence.

"Sit down, Allen Walker." David curled his fingers in. "Do you want me to crush it?"

"Why did you enter this tourney? What purpose does the Earl have here? Are you planning to kill everyone here and turn them into _Akuma_?"

Allen heard more gasps from the others. From their mutterings, it sounded like everyone knew what _Akuma_ were and were shaken, scared. But Allen's Innocence didn't detect any other _Akuma_ onboard, or his Cursed Eye would sense them. Devit and Jasdero were alone. Maybe they thought they didn't need any _Akuma_ to accomplish their mission?

Devit laughed. "Please, this tourney is just plain fun. Tyki couldn't make it, so I came for him. And there is a perfectly good reason for why my brother and I are here."

Allen knew it without having being told, and it was not good!

_To be continued..._


	6. Part 6

"You want our Innocence!" Allen said, gesturing to himself and Lenalee.

Devit smirked, then shrugged. "Nothing so cliché, Allen Walker," he said. "We just want the money _for now_. The Earl had us hunting General Cross, you see, but in doing so we _lost_ him." Devit grunted, as if recalling something fowl. "It makes me sick just thinking about what happened then. I just want to say that your Master is a real genuine a-hole!"

Allen looked at Devit with curiosity. "Did my Master do something to you?"

"Do? That's a damn understatement! As I said, we were charged with hunting down your Master, in Asia, and we misplaced him. Instead of disappointing the Earl, we decided to bed for the night at a lodge, close to his latest location, and then pick up the search the next day. Stupidly, we asked if the owner of the lodge had had seen General Cross. All of suddenly, we were yelled at, and given a bill for Cross's stay because he thought we were his friends. We were forced to pay thousands of dollars for General Cross's drinks and for some destruction incurred after a poker game gone bad. And left us completely broke! We didn't have any money to stay, so had to sleep outside. And it started to rain! Oh, your Master is a wicked piece of work!"

"You have no idea," Allen said, with some amusement. Allen sat back down, his _Cursed Eye_ returning back to normal, no longer needed. The two Noah were in plain sight. He thought with some wicked consolation that that debt his Master left at that Inn had been paid off. _Thank god! I won't have a bill for it. The debts are piling up as it is!_

"We could've just killed the innkeeper," Devit went on, "but what would be the point? We want that money back, Walker! So, with permission from the Earl, we returned here for a short stint from searching for Cross to participate in the game on Tyki's behalf because he had another pressing matter to attend to. This tourney is the best place to get revenge, against Cross, and even you, his apprentice. Beating you at cards will be sweet victory! You're a real card shark."

_You have no idea,_ Allen thought. _Time to roll up my sleeves and play for real._ And he actually did roll up his sleeves, but kept his gloves on to hide his deformed hand with Innocence.

"By the way, the rules state that you must be eighteen to play in this tournament, right?" No one said a word, but it was known. "You're only you're fifteen, but you look older with that white hair."

"Fifteen? I protest!" one of other players said. The man who was siting to the left of Allen. "He's underage? The game should be forfeit! I want my money back!"

"Quiet!" Devit said in a loud, booming voice.

The man swallowed hard.

Devit stood up and slowly revealed his true appearance using some sort of transformation technique. Still handsome, although a bit freakish and gothic looking, he now wore skimpy trousers, the left leg left bare to the crotch, the right trouser leg crisscrossed and tied with string down the front, complemented with dark boots with feathery tops. He also wore a wintry coat with a feathery collar, a muscle, light grey sleeveless shirt underneath, and a white belt with a silver belt-buckle. His skin turned a mild-grey hue with dark eye-liner. He still had dark hair.

Jasdero also changed. He was still goofy looking, but now he had shoulder-length, blonde hair, and big, round eyes with dark eye-liner with a line of Stigmata stamped across his forehead behind some head jewelry. His lips was tied with fetish bindings, but he could still talk. His clothes were as skimpy, even less conservative, and as eccentric as his brother Devit's. He wore a dark open-chest vest with a sleeveless feathery collar jacket, tight trousers tied at the front with string to reveal a well defined pelvic region with his skin colour like his brother.

Every Noah had the same natural skin colour, the look of death.

"Age isn't important," Devit said, spreading his arms out sagely. "This is now between you and me, Allen Walker. Who is the better poker player? Care to make that side bet now? I have a feeling I _Noah_ what your answer is going to be. Get it? _Noah_?"

Devit and Jasdero both laughed.

There was the immaturity Allen knew from their profiles. Allen supposed now neither had to keep up appearances, so they cold revert back to childish themselves.

Allen didn't appreciate the joke. "Like what?" he asked seriously.

"The Innocence, but of course," Devit said with a smirk. "But what will _you_ offer?" Devit looked to Lenalee and licked his lips.

Allen turned. Lenalee curled a lip, she looked repulsed.

Allen stood up again. He knew Lenalee could protect herself, but with two Noah in the mix, things were uncertain. And knowing how violent Devit and Jasdero could be, not caring about collateral damage, things could get out of hand very quickly. Everyone on the riverboat was now in serious danger!

Allen didn't sense any _Akuma_ yet, but if he didn't agree to play Devit, there soon would be.

Allen spoke up. "How about a secret, Devit?" He said, finally saying the Noah's real name. This got the Noah's attention. "The money and a secret, a juicy secret, from yours truly," he added.

Jasdero's eyes widened. "A secret? What kind of secret?" He slapped his hands together and rubbed them in excitement. "I'm always eager to hear a secret."

David's eyes narrowed. "Not much of an incentive, Walker," he said. "What could you possibly offer that the Millennium Earl doesn't already know? And I've done my research on you and you're pretty much an open book."

"If you win, then I'll tell you," Allen said slyly. "But you have to play fair."

"That's hardly compensation for the Innocence," Devit said skeptically. "But seeing you'll never beat me, I think I'll accept." He smiled. "Along with a kiss from the lovely Lenalee, that is. I'm a guy, and a guy needs companionship on some of those lonely, starry filled nights." He winked.

"You have me, brother," Jasdero said, as if responding to a sorrowful plea.

"That's not what I meant, Jas! And don't be so weird!"

"No way, slimeball!" Lenalee shot back.

"Are you so doubtful of Allen's victory, my love?" Devit said back.

"Don't call me that!" Lenalee said harshly.

"You wound me," Devit pouted. Suddenly he beamed a smile with a mouth full of bright white teeth contrasting his grey skin. "But you won't feel that way after I crush Allen here and take all his money! And just so you know, I'm going to go back to that Inn and kill that keeper."

"Over my dead body!" Allen threatened.

Jasdero suddenly grabbed an older looking gentleman that had been standing next to one of the Spotters. Allen had seen him, but he wasn't anyone Allen had made note of.

"C'mere, you old bat!" Jasdero said. The man protested, but to no avail. "This is Mr. William Tate," Jasdero explained, now with a golden coloured gun to his head, one of a pair the Noah used to taint and terrorize their victims. "This will be his final tournament. And no, we had nothing to do with it. He's dying, you see, from a disease that has no cure."

William Tate, the owner of the riverboat, nodded. He wasn't the man Allen had pictured. Komui showed him a picture of William Tate, but he looked completely different. Very thin, pale, and his clothes looked like they were sagging off him and he didn't have a moustache.

"I'm sorry, everyone," William Tate said, addressing all the participate's of the poker tournament, and then coughed. Some were just as shocked as Allen to see him in such a frail state. "I wanted one last go before I entered the big money stack in the sky. But I didn't expect this. Please don't hurt anyone," he said to the Noah.

"Shut it, old man! Or I'll kill you right here and then turn you into an _Akuma_ ," Jasdero warned, pressing his gun into Tate's neck.

As an Exorcist, Allen knew without someone wishing for Tate to come back forging a deal with the Millennium Earl, albeit directly or indirectly, the threat was meaningless. However, William Tate didn't know that, and it obviously got to him. He shut his mouth and no longer spoke.

Devit looked at Jasdero, then back at Allen. He smirked. "Like I said, my brother can get a little excited at times, but he has the right idea." Devit winked at Allen. "Accept my offer, Allen Walker, or I'll have Jasdero blow our host's brains out all over this table. Then, I'll call in reinforcements. Need I have to explain what that would entail, or will you play it smart?"

Devit unholstered his own gun, swung it around the index finger of his right hand like an old fashioned gunslinger, and then slammed it to the table as a form of intimidation. Allen nor Lenalee were concerned, they could defend themselves. But as for the rest of the other guests, Allen knew he couldn't protect them all. The Noah had them where they wanted them.

Allen clenched his jaw. "No, you don't have to explain, Devit," he said. "And yes, I'll play you. For the money, the Innocence, and the lives of everyone here," he added. "So, if you don't mind, I'd like to play now—for the whole _enchilada_."

Devit sat back down. "Barkeep, get me a drink!" he demanded. "And something with some kick in it. No more non-alcoholic beverages for me! Two fingers of neat whiskey!"

_To be continued..._


	7. Part 7

Allen settled himself in, but he felt extreme uneasy. He felt Lenalee's hand on his left shoulder to encourage him. He knew he could probably win under normal circumstances, a normal game between humans, but not here, and not between these two Noah.

_Devit and Jasdero will likely start killing people in a rampage if Devit loses,_ Allen thought. _So, how shall I handle this? I don't care about the money, only Lenalee and the Innocence._

Allen saw the small cube of Innocence shimmer on the table amongst the large pile of Devit's chips that he had pushed to the middle of the table.

He knew Lenalee could protect herself, but not the others on board, and he needed to rescue the Innocence before the Noah managed to destroy it. It had to survive. It's Accommodator gave his life. At the very least, Allen couldn't allow the Exorcist to die in vein.

Then, of course, there was _Akuma_. At a moment's signal, they could be called. Allen had to, somehow, prevent this from happening. And finally, there was the poker tournament's host: William Tate. A frail man, and an innocent bystander.

There were just too many factors. And yet, he had to balance them all—at the same time.

He looked up at Lenalee. Without a word, her eyes blinked code, and told him to "Crush the Noah!" It was a form of code that they shared, taught to them by Lavi. As a Bookman, he had seen countless events take place all around the world. The battle against the Millennium Earl was just one of them. Some of the stories Lavi had told him were incredible.

Allen gave her a smile, then turned to Devit. He shoved all his chips into the middle, adding them to Devit's pile; they spilled over like a river across the table. "All or nothing bet. Five Card Stud, one hand. The money, the Innocence and the lives of everyone on the riverboat versus my secret, and…" He gulped, he looked up at Lenalee. She nodded. "And a kiss…"

"From _her_?" Jasdero asked. "Devit doesn't want to kiss you, Exorcist." He stuck out his tongue.

Devit's eyes rolled, then sighed. Then he smiled at Lenalee, and said, "Well, awright then! Bring it on. I can't wait to kick you ass, Walker. And the bragging rights will be huge!"

Devit looked at Allen and Allen met the Noah's piercing gaze. It was as if he was attempting to penetrate deep into Allen's soul and gauge his very state of mind. And for a minute, neither one blinked. Devit was a manipulative bastard and he had Allen where he wanted him.

Devit blinked first. "Deal. One hand. All or nothing bet." He blew a kiss to Lenalee. "Those lovely lips will soon be mine. And just so you know, Five Card Stud is my best game. Tyki Mikk isn't the only card shark in the Noah. I've been known to swindle, I mean swing, a deck or two."

Allen grinned smartly. He knew a bluff when he heard one.

The Dealer was told to leave, that Allen would handle shuffling the cards. He shuffled like a pro, and like a cheater with slight-of-hand tricks, most he had mastered over the years. This was a game of life and death and he was going to win it.

He dealt: one card down and one up. They each had two cards on the table.

Allen looked at the face down card, but didn't give any hint of likability. He looked at David, and his enemy spared no hesitation in smiling back at him.

"I can see fear in your eyes, Allen Walker," Devit said. And Jasdero giggled with William Tate in one hand, a gun in the other, pointing it at the organizer's temple.

"I've stood in the path of _Akuma,_ bullets blazing, and even faced the Earl head-on," Allen said back. "So, don't try to intimidate me. I can see straight through you, Devit. The eyes are the window to the soul, so I can see your every move."

Jasdero looked down at Devit's cards. "He knows what you have? How?"

Devit clenched his teeth. "Shut up, Jas. He has no idea what I have. He's bluffing."

Devit's eyes narrowed with suspicion after he looked at his cards. Allen had learned to tame his emotions years ago when it came to card games, honing his Poker Face to perfection. Devit couldn't read him, and judging by his expression, Allen could see the Noah was a little nervous.

After discarding one, three cards were flopped face up on the table.

David smirked. Allen kept a Poker Face.

Then another card was discarded and the fourth card was flopped. And finally after one more card was burned, the fifth card was dealt. There was a full house on the table, three's and sixes.

And from the way Devit flopped his cards down with enthusiasm, the Noah beamed victorious. "Ha! Beat that, Exorcist!" As he revealed _Four Of A Kind_ with sixes. He had two sixes with two on the table—the other three cards were three's.

It was truly a remarkable and difficult hand to beat.

"Whoa!" Jasdero said. "That's amazing, Devit!"

Devit leaned back and smiled pridefully. "I know, Lady Luck is with me tonight! C'mon, Walker! Show me your hand. Or will you Fold? Can I go back to Tyki and tell him I finally beat the great Exorcist Allen Walker in a card game? He'll be so jealous. You're famous as a crafty card player, Walker, just so you know! I've done my research on you."

"I'm glad I can be of interest to you, Devit," Allen said straightly, playing for time.

Allen paused. He thought he had started off with a bad hand, but the cards on the table gave him exactly what he needed now—as planned. "You know, Devit. I'm glad you think I'm famous, but I don't much play for sport anymore unless it's to bring down my Master's debt. I doubt I'll ever pay it off, but while there's luck, there's also talent. And if you know anything about me, you know I play to win."

"There's only one hand that can beat me and I doubt you have it," Devit said. "Your luck isn't that good, Walker—even with the these cards on the table."

Allen flipped up his faced down card, and smiled. "There's an old saying: 'A confused mind is an unlucky mind'. I have _Five of a Kind, Devit_ —with _Three's_. I win!"

Devit rose to his feet in disbelief, his hands slamming the table in front of him, his chair crashing to the floor behind him. "Impossible!" He looked at Allen with dismay.

"Devit, he beat you?" Jasdero said shocked.

"Shut up, Jasdero!" David growled angrily. "You rotten cheat, Allen Walker!"

"The luck of the draw, as they say," Allen said. "God works in mysterious ways."

Devit swore, spat on the cards, then he flipped the table over in a fit of rage. Allen was on his feet in milliseconds. He knew Devit would act like sore loser.

Devit drew a golden gun from a holster he had hidden in his jacket, aimed, and fired at Allen. Jasdero followed suit, pushing William Tate away—the hostage sent flying. William Tate quickly ran for safety towards the other guests, scrambling to flee the ensued violence in Game Room. Allen was glad they decided to escape, giving him more room to fight.

The twins sent a volley of bullets at Allen and Lenalee.

Allen's _Anti-Akuma_ weapon activated, and his Crown Clown costume burst forth and fit around him like a second skin, minus the white mask, his left hand becoming a talon of very sharp claws and a shield. He protected both himself and Lenalee with his claw as he bullets soared.

"Now I know why Tyki lost to you!" Devit shouted. "You cheat!"

"Some people are just can't lose graciously," Allen retorted. He looked past his claw, bullets bouncing off. Jasdero appeared to have a one-track mind, and in the confusion of him firing alongside his brother, he forget about all the hostages. They were alone now.

With William Tate and the others now gone, Devit suddenly raised a hand, stopping his onslaught, and even halted Jasdero. "We seem to be stalemate, Allen Walker," he said, now calm. "Much as I like seeing you Exorcist's cower in the corner like rats, my brother and I have other pressing matters. This tournament was mere fun, we can steal the money we lost at that Inn from someone else. We'll let _Akuma_ finish you off."

"Wait, Devit!" Allen shouted out. "I haven't told you my secret," he said.

"But I—lost! Why would you tell me? Retract your _Anti-Akuma_ weapon and I might consider it."

"No!" Allen said firmly. "Holster your guns, then I'll tell you!"

"We'll be vulnerable to attack, Devit," Jasdero said worried.

Devit hushed his brother with a raise hand. "I'm fully aware of all your capabilities, Allen Walker, so I doubt very much you'll risk the riverboat and its guests. We have the advantage here. So, terms accepted."

Devit holstered his weapon, he told Jasdero to do likewise. It was either this, or continue fighting until someone got hurt. Allen didn't have much in the way of diplomacy, but talking was better than putting people in danger. The riverboat was floating offshore on the Thames River, so the only escape was to the upper next level, or in the cold water—right where _Akuma_ could pick them off. If he could avoid that, he sure as well would give it a chance.

"Be careful, Allen," Lenalee said.

Allen nodded. He reverted his arm back to normal, the green star crystalline Innocence embedded in his cursed hand deactivated. He momentarily gave a brief glance to the Innocence on the floor along with the chips after Devit tossed the table, then back.

"Jasdero! Retrieve the Innocence!" Devit ordered, pointing at it on the floor with the chips. Jasdero did so, and then returned to Devit's side quickly. "The Innocence is still ours. And we have hostages now. This riverboat is afloat on the Thames. Unless the guests wish to dive overboard and freeze to death trying to make it back to shore, you'll give us what we want."

"Let these people go!"

"Nope!" David smirked. Jasdero giggled. "So, tell me, Allen Walker, what is this all very important secret that you wish to tell me?"

"Not until I'm assured of the safety of everyone on board," Allen said strongly. "Let them all go and then I'll tell you my secret. And once you know, you can report it back to the Earl—it being more valuable that even Innocence. I'm sure he'll be very interested to know a deep secret of mine. One he doesn't know and could use against me!"

"More valuable that Innocence and can be used against you? Hmm," Devit said. "Okay, now you've peaked my interest, Walker."

"It's a trick, Devit," Jasdero said. "Don't agree."

"Shut-up, Jasdero! He has nothing left to barter with. The lives of everyone onboard for this tangible secret…" Devit smirked. "I accept your offer, Allen Walker. Everyone can go. But if you try anything foolish, I'll destroy the Innocence and kill everyone!" Devit snapped his fingers, and Jasdero gave him the Innocence. Devit curled his fingers around it as if to crush it.

Allen agreed, then turned to Lenalee. "I want you to go, too."

"But I can help," she said. "I want to stay!"

"It'll be all right. Please help the others." He winked.

"Too bad about that kiss, Lenalee," Devit said with a smile. "I bet you taste delicious, like vanilla ice cream and whipped cream." Devit licked his lips seductively.

Lenalee snorted disgusted. "Sicko!" Then left, albeit with some reluctance.

Allen knew he'd probably get flack for his bravado later. She had chastised him before for not letting her fight alongside him, but at the moment Lenalee wanted her out of the way. Now he had room, he could work his real tricks without Lenalee getting hurt.

David smiled at Allen. "Just because we're the only one's here, doesn't mean everyone outside is safe—yet. We can still kill them all. But _Akuma_ won't attack unless we say."

"I know," Allen said with a sigh. "You have what you came for. The money is yours, the Innocence is yours. And now, my secret will soon be yours…"

"Something valuable to take back to the Millennium Earl," Jasdero said, and laughed all excited.

"Let's hope so," Devit said. "I'd hate to think it's something trivial."

Allen smiled thin. "Oh, this will shock and amaze you, trust me, and just like what I used to do for an audience way back when I was a performer in the circus," he said.

Allen saw the skepticism in Devit's gaze, but he knew the Noah was intrigued. "You said you wanted to know a deep secret of mine, well—here it is…"

Allen reached into his right pants pocket and covertly pulled out the deck of cards he had slipped in before the tournament. Were they lucky?

The Noah were about to find just how _LUCK_ rolled in his neck of the world!

_To be continued..._


	8. Part 8

It had taken them a little more than a day to return back to the _Black Order_ , but as soon as they were home, Allen started to relax.

After handing in his report that he had written on the trip back, he returned to his quarters, as sparse as it was with only a few sentimental items of importance to him, a bed, clothes drawer, one book he borrowed from Lavi about ancient mysticism—just something to read during down periods—he sat on his bed, and put his suitcase on the floor next to his feet.

Lost in thought, he looked at his left hand, and at the Innocence that cursed him. Then he turned to look at the wall, at the poster of a clown that reminded him so much Mana.

"You never judged me, Mana," he said softly. "You accepted me for who I am. The world is a cruel place, filled with cruel people. But there are worse things out there, and even worse evils."

A soft rapping came at his door and it creaked slightly as it was pushed open. "Allen? Are you descent? I hope I'm not intruding?" It was Lenalee.

Her presence always brought a smile to his face, although he kept what feelings he had about her to himself. She was a colleague, but he liked her. Although if he ever wanted to keep his head, he wouldn't express any flirtatious notions outwardly. He stood up. "Hi Lenalee, please come in. No, I'm dressed. What can I help you with?"

Lenalee took a moment to look around his quarters. The last time she had seen it, she mentioned that it was junkie with a lot of the souvenirs he liked to collect, and it was difficult to move around. A day later, he put a lot of them in storage. She looked disappointed when she entered into his private domain.

"You cleaned up in here," she remarked, surprised. "It was messy, but nothing like my brother's office, but I enjoyed looking at some of the items you like to collect. Well, minus that weird medieval coffin that was leaning against the back wall."

Allen let out a short laugh. "Yeah, well, it was getting cramped in here. Next thing I'd know, I'd be sleeping in that coffin, and that's kinda of creepy in its own rite."

"May I sit down?" Lenalee asked.

"Of course," Allen said, and she sat down sat down on his bed. He noticed a sudden sadness in her face when he looked at her. He didn't like it when she frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Komui just told me, what you told Devit and Jasdero—that secret. I'm so sorry, Allen."

Allen sighed thoughtfully. "It's a painful memory, and I knew it would come out eventually. But I'm fine now." He smiled happily for her sake.

"No physical ones, but it must have been emotionally scaring?"

"We all have pain to bare. What I wrote in my report is exactly what happened from what I can recall, it's a very dramatic memory. I don't like to dwell into bad memories from my past very often. However, it did distract the Noah enough for me to attack them. But with all the pain my Master has put me through, what happened then—is nothing."

"Your parents were so cruel. You didn't deserve that."

Allen began to reminisce, recite what was in the report that he gave to Komui. It was before he met Mana, adopted by the man he would later call his father.

Just before his fourth birthday, his father beat Allen to within an inch of his life when he came home from a bar. His father was very drunk. It was a brutal beating and his mother just stood there and watched. And all because Allen was born different with Innocence in my body. He was so scared, and he thought that he would die. It's said, if a person has a near death experience and it scares them enough then that person's hair will turn white. It didn't, it was the experience with the Earl and Mana's 'second death' that did that.

"But I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge," Allen said, with a fake smile.

"Except against General Cross, of course," Lenalee smiled thinly.

Allen's eyes turned cold. And then he smiled almost evilly. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a grudge. What my Master taught me out-weighs the negatives. Resentment only poisons a persons soul. And we Exorcists already have enough emotional baggage."

"You don't believe a word of that, do you?"

"Not a word," Allen replied with a genuine smile. "My Master will rule the day one day. So, does Komui have another assignment for me?"

Lenalee shook her head. "You can relax, Allen. He's giving you some time off. After reading your report, however, my brother still can't believe you did what you did."

"How I did what?"

She cocked her head. "Don't be so modest, Allen. How you beat both Devit and Jasdero, got the Innocence, saved everyone, and even gave everyone their money back."

Allen smiled. He pulled out a playing card from his right pocket. He had lost the others on the riverboat battling Devit and Jasdero. All but one of his "lucky deck" was gone, but it was worth it.

He handed it to Lenalee. "Conclusively, the unluckiest card of a deck is the Ace of Spades, but it's all I have left. I guess I cheated death once again despite the odds. Please give this to Komui, I forgot to hand it in with my report."

* * *

Allen headed towards the Dining Hall and Lenalee joined him. After talking for a while, Allen's stomach started to growl like a bear and it was decided they would get something to eat since the sound of it was enough to wake the dead.

When they turned a junction, they saw Lavi heading their way.

"Hey! Allen!" Lavi waved. He intercepted them. "Great job! Just read your report. Whoa, lucky cards, eh? I've never known anyone to use playing cards as weapons before. You used them like Samurai throwing stars laced with Innocence dust. Very ingenious!"

"Playing cards have been used as weapons for ages," Allen said. "Although, metaphorically speaking, they're mainly used to settle disrupts to avoid gunplay. But knowing Devit and Jasdero, I knew I needed an edge. They were my lucky deck for a reason."

Lavi nodded. "I can play a mean game of cards myself, but nothing like you. Hey, Lenalee, let me ask you something: When Allen was playing poker, did he…" —Lavi gulped— "…have that creepy look in his eyes like he was possessed?"

Lenalee nodded. "I noticed it some times, like the rest of the world didn't matter," she said.

Allen interrupted. "It was my Poker Face, nothing more."

Lavi snorted a laugh. "Poker Face? You're like a completely different person when you're playing cards, Allen. So, did you cheat?" Allen smirked thinly. "You did, didn't you?"

Lenalee turned to Allen shocked. "But how, Allen? The entire tournament was closely monitored. There was no opportunity for you to cheat."

"There was plenty of opportunities to cheat. I walk the dangerous life. I'm a card connoisseur, a card counter, and a devil. That's why I decided to give everyone their money back. I wanted it to be between me and Devit in the end. I sensed something strange about him from the beginning, but I couldn't put my finger on it. A sixth sense. My Innocence didn't react the Noah until after her altered his appearance. But I know how to read people."

"Some of us here were betting you'd win the tournament," Lavi said. "Think about all that money if you kept it. What would you have done with it all, Allen?"

"Pay off more of my Master's debts."

Lavi laughed. "Oh, by the way, I'm planning on submitting something to the Bookman Archives, and I wanted you to see it before I do." He pulled out a photograph and showed it to Allen.

Allen gasped. He immediately concealed it from Lenalee with both hands.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked.

Allen laughed nervously. Then he turned to Lavi. "No way! I'll fight you on it! That's just wrong! Where did you get that? And why would you have it?"

Lavi held his arms up higher than Allen could jump keeping the picture from him, but reversed it so Lenalee didn't see. "Hey, history is history to the Bookmen, no matter in what context. It's not always glorified. Sometimes it's down right embarrassing. We're here to capture the history of the world. I captured it off the footage from Komui's duck that visited you."

"This isn't history, Lavi! It's—something else!"

Lavi laughed. "Heh, you're such a card, Allen." Lavi paused. "Every picture deserves a title. Hmm, let me think. I got it! I think I'll call it, ' _Ode, To A Naked Exorcist_ '."

Allen sneered. "I'll get you for this, Lavi! I swear it!"

_To be continued..._


	9. Part 9

He was soft-spoken and well respected. Allen Walker generated a great deal of clout among his fellow Exorcists. He was one of the youngest members of the _Black Order_.

At present, he was in a struggle with one of his own comrades. Well, not really. He was in the middle of a 'blood bath', dishing out revenge—someone who caused him great embarrassment.

In his quarters, he and Lavi were playing cards. Allen had lost his challenge against Lavi in submitting the photograph of himself he labeled " _Ode, To A Naked Exorcist_ ", where Allen was completely exposed in the communal baths. In later days, he became more noticed by some of the female staff at the _Black Order_ , even whistled at. Lenalee didn't like all the attention he was getting and was mad at _Allen_ for it. And it wasn't even his fault!

"I'll take two cards," Lavi said, a bit nervously.

"I take one," said Allen. "And bet ten chips."

"I see your bet and raise ten." Lavi smirked.

Allen paused looking at his poker hand.

"There's no way for you to cheat, Allen. I may only have one eye, but it focuses my complete attention on what's important."

"Perception can be deceptive," Allen said. "Straight flush, Hearts rule!"

Lavi's mouth dropped in shock. "How the hell did you get that?" He tossed his cards on the floor. He had a full house. "I had you beat, I know it!"

Allen smiled. "Luck of the draw?"

"My butt, luck of the draw!" Lavi protested. "You haven't lost a single hand. No one is that lucky."

"Time to ante up, Lavi, or give me back that photograph. And you know what that means."

Lavi shook his head. "I can't, Allen. Once something is submitted to the Bookman Archives, it can't be rescinded. Your photograph is in there to stay."

"Then you walk back to your room cold. Ante up, now."

They had been playing strip poker and Lavi was down to his shorts. "You can't be serious!" he said.

"I warned you. No one beats me at cards. Or would you prefer an alternative?"

"What do you mean?"

And Allen explained what he was thinking. Lavi immediately refused. "No way, never!"

"An eye for an eye, Lavi," said Allen.

"You're so cruel, Walker. I thought you were a nice guy?"

Lavi dressed, as Allen finished with a camera he had. "What are you going to do with the photograph?"

"What else? Submit it to the Archives. I don't need to give it a fancy name."

"You can't, only Bookmen can submit files and photos to the Archives," Lavi said.

"I never said I was going to submit it there."

Lavi folded his brow confused.

* * *

The next day as he walked through the corridors of the _Black Order_ Castle, Lavi was suddenly greeted with whistles and cat calls from several female Exorcists and attendants. And surprisingly and creepily enough, one male Exorcist, who winked at him.

When he entered the Dining Hall, the crowd seemed to stop and stare at him. "Um," he murmured. He looked around, the centre of attention.

Allen Walker sat at a table. Lavi joined him. He sat down and said, "What's going on? Everyone seems to be acting strange towards me today. Some of the looks I've been getting it weird."

"Maybe it's because of this." And Allen showed him the picture he took of Lavi with a yellow happy face sticker covering his nether region.

Lavi gasped. "You didn't!"

"It was actually Lenalee's idea. After she heard what you did to me, submitting that picture of me in the baths to the Bookman Archives, she came up with this. I was against it, but she insisted."

"You told her?" Lavi said.

And Allen smirked.

"You're such a cold-hearted guy, Allen Walker."

"I play cards, I have to be. But I'm not that bad. Lenalee wanted to post the photograph undoctored, but I insisted on the sticker. And I only had small stickers."

Lavi clenched his teeth. "You mean she saw—"

"Yup, she saw _Mr. Happy Face_."

Lavi's face flushed beet red, and Allen laughed. " _Ode, to a Naked Bookman_!"

END


End file.
